A Chance to Live Again
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: Castiel wants another baby, but will Dean agree to it. MPREG fic which loosely follows my previous fic "Mating Season." Rated M for adult content. Dean/Castiel.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes** - This is another **MPREG** fic which loosely follows my previous one "**Mating Season." **Don't like, don't read! Title taken from "Paschendale" by Iron Maiden. Lyrics included come from the song of the same name. This one was quite a hard one to write.

_Home, far away  
From the war, a chance to live again_

* * *

"I think something big is brewing," Bobby said, as he opened the door onto Sam's inquisitive face and Dean's far more tense expression.

"So you said on the phone," Sam murmured as he walked past the wheelchair bound hunter, while Dean wondered aloud where the pie was behind him.

Bobby rolled his eyes at the forever hungry Dean Winchester, before he said - "Try the fridge, Dean. Second shelf."

Castiel followed Dean silently in, eyes taking in every aspect of his surroundings, fingers skimming over the surface of every book he could reach before he sat down upon the couch in the living room. Sam sat down on a vacant armchair, leaving the space beside Castiel free for Dean when he returned with his pie. Dean settled down beside his lover, thighs touching, arms resting close, as the younger Winchester turned his attention to Bobby once more.

"Ignore my brother. He hasn't eaten in all of a half hour. What were you saying, Bobby?" he asked, a smile flickering across his face at Dean's mock angry exclamation across the room from him.

"Yeah, I know your brother too well by now, Sam. Anyway, as to the reason why I called you here, I was reading something about a prophecy," Bobby said, with a one shouldered shrug. "Might be something, might be nothing."

He didn't immediately add anything more to his ambiguous statement, leaving the two Winchesters and angel staring at him expectantly.

"And? Care to enlighten us?" Dean asked, when it looked as though Bobby wasn't about to continue, before biting into the slice of pie hungrily.

Bobby shook himself, as though from some far off realm of his own imagination, before he replied.

"It was an old prophecy I found in an ancient text. Japanese actually. It said - before the fate of the Apocalyptical world can be decided, before the second fall of the great dragon, there will come a time of great unrest, when the sides of good and evil come together for a common goal. There will be a hybrid in our midst, born of two great warriors, shining angels both, " and Bobby's voice tailed off, as the hunter's eyes darted from first Dean, then Sam, then on to Castiel's. "Any idea what that means?"

"Wait, I'm still stuck on great dragon," Dean murmured, chewing on a mouthful of his pie as he listened to Bobby's words carefully. "Is it a Japanese dragon?"

"No, Dean, the text is referring to Lucifer, if I'm judging the apocalyptical reference right," Castiel supplied, immediately. "In the Bible, Lucifer is referred to as a dragon. Michael is the one that slew the dragon the first time when he cast the Light Bearer out of Heaven."

"Huh, okay, Sunday school lecturer," Dean said softly, before taking another bite of his pie, chewing thoughtfully as his tongue lapped out to catch fallen crumbs from his lips.

Castiel smiled slightly as he watched him, lips parted, eyes wide as though he wanted to kiss the remaining crumbs from Dean's mouth, making the hunter smile at him with a brief quirk of amused lips. Castiel leant in, but was stopped by Bobby's next question, before he could follow through with his intent.

"I'm more concerned about this hybrid that was mentioned at the end of the prophecy," Bobby pointed out, taking little notice of the almost kiss between Castiel and Dean, all too used to displays of affection from them by now. "I thought it quite important, if you're not too busy or anything."

Dean chuckled, returned his attention to the older hunter and caught the brief smile that brightened Bobby's face, hidden all too soon beneath his beard and his ball-cap. Castiel cleared his throat and gave Bobby an innocent look, eyes large and guileless, looking even more like a poster-boy for angelic behavior than usual. Bobby's smile grew, and he chuckled behind his hand. Castiel had grown on the elder hunter quite a lot in recent times, especially after taming Dean and winning the wayward Winchester into almost married life. Bobby could see that Castiel was a good influence on Dean and they both seemed happy in their relationship.

"Did it say anything more? Give off any clues as to what this hybrid consisted of?" Castiel asked next, drawing Bobby's attention back to the task, the matter at hand.

"No, it didn't, other than it being born of two great warriors," Bobby replied, with a rueful shake of his head and a frown that creased his forehead. "And I haven't found any reference to it anywhere else. Yet."

His lips thinned down into a disapproving line at the lack of knowledge and he stroked his beard as he thought.

"Hybrid," Sam said suddenly, voice musing, slightly raised in recognition, attracting his brother's attention away from his pie and onto Sam's face once more.

"What, Sammy? What is it?" Dean asked, pie now forgotten as he wondered why it looked as though the penny had dropped for Sam and no one else.

"Say, wouldn't you call Elisha a hybrid?" Sam asked, before raising his hands as though to forestall argument from Dean or Castiel or perhaps both together. "She's half human, half angel, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is," Castiel replied, slowly, as though he didn't like her being termed a hybrid and was uncertain whether that was worthy cause to try and smite Sam for defaming family.

Elisha Winchester was Castiel and Dean's daughter, conceived during a rare angelic mating season, resulting in Castiel being pregnant for nine days two years previously. Due to her advanced angelic genes, she'd grown up quickly, now appearing to the world as twenty year old woman, beautiful, full of life and energy, and a seemingly endless supply of intelligence, enthusiasm and good humor.

By the look on Dean's face, he didn't like what Sam was referring to either with his earlier statement, and he said - "Don't call our daughter a hybrid, Sam. That's as good as calling her a freak."

"Hey, she's my niece, Dean; my family too, you know," Sam pointed out, tension evident in his voice as he replied. "I don't like her being called a freak any more than you do, probably less so. I don't think I need to remind you why."

Dean at least, had the good grace to look guilty, before he said - "You're right, Sammy. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, so am I," Sam replied, but for what he didn't say.

He looked down at the floor, brows pulled down in discomfort and Dean watched him, wondering what was going through his brother's mind in that one moment. Then Sam spoke once more, voice rising up from his mouth as he continued staring at the floor.

"You know where she is?" he asked, thinking that someone else who wasn't him would know.

"Yeah, she's in North Dakota, following up a hunt," Bobby replied, turning towards his phone as though intending to call her back himself.

"Let me go call her," Castiel said immediately, tone of voice brooking no argument.

He raised his hands when it looked as though Bobby were about to protest before he reminded the hunter - "I am her father, Bobby."

"Castiel's right, Bobby. Just let him do it," Dean rejoined gently, making Bobby smile.

"I spend so much time with her these days, I sometimes forget you're both her fathers," he said, reprisal at himself clear in his voice.

Dean could only smile while Sam leant back in his chair to watch Castiel leave the room, cellphone already in hand to call his and Dean's daughter.

"That still doesn't explain the two great warriors reference," Dean pointed out, glancing over to the door where Castiel had just walked through. "Castiel, I get - he's an angel, a warrior of the Lord. But me? I wouldn't say I was a warrior."

"In a way you are, Dean," Sam said, before Bobby could, leaving the older hunter with his mouth wide open, empty of words. "You fight evil, and you're a vessel for Michael. If that doesn't make you a warrior, then I don't know what does."

Dean looked down at his pie, took a bite from the remainder of the crust, before he said, through the crumbs and pastry - "Huh, I always knew I was a hero."

"In your dreams, maybe," Sam murmured, without any real rancour, eyes glimmering with amusement up at his brother.

Bobby chuckled beside him, but was robbed of further words once more, by Castiel returning to the room and announcing the fact that Elisha was on her way. They settled back to wait for her, Castiel settled deep within the crook of Dean's embracing arm, one slender hand resting high up on Dean's thigh, slender fingers stroking gently at his lover's leg. Dean dropped a kiss to the top of Castiel's head and smiled when the angel turned his face up to Dean's, placing a gentle kiss on Dean's responsive mouth in return.

Sam and Bobby watched them, as the elder hunter passed over a book to the younger hunter, telling him to make himself useful and look through the pages for mentions of the prophecy. No one spoke to break the silence between them.

-**tbc**-


	2. Chapter 2

When they finally were alone together, Dean let his mind wander over the past couple years, back to the time when Castiel had fallen pregnant during an angelic mating season. He draped his arm closer around Castiel's shoulders at that, kissed his lover's head at the warm feeling spreading through his body; a warm feeling that was pride, love, something sweet and gentle he never thought he'd ever feel.

He felt Castiel's slender hand raise up and play tenderly with the hem of his t shirt, sliding beneath the material and stroking against soft hunter's skin, while Dean's thoughts drifted once more. He thought of Elisha as she was growing up, angelic genes giving her accelerated growth until she'd attained adulthood within two years. Dean sighed, chest rising and falling in pride at how beautiful she'd turned out, retaining Castiel's dark hair, his bright blue eyes and Dean's freckles and warm smile. She loved classic cars and classic rock, loved to hunt, yet had a gentle side that they both could be proud of.

Dean still remembered her first hunt; a demon that had caused havoc in an Iowan town one hot summer day. She hadn't flinched, had just gone for the kill without a second thought. Dean knew that it was because of his training, Sam's training, Bobby's training that had helped her on her way, yet there was something else inside her that fuelled her, made her strong and unyielding. Dean often wondered if she could smite people like her other father once had been able to, but she'd never shown aptitude for it.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Castiel suddenly asked into the silence, jarring Dean loose from his thoughts with a jerk.

"What? Oh, Elisha. Yeah, she is," Dean said, proudly. "We did good with her, didn't we?"

"We are good fathers," Castiel agreed, placing a gentle kiss on Dean's mouth tenderly. "It makes you wish we could have another, doesn't it?"

Dean drew away, looked down at Castiel in surprise, hadn't expected that Castiel would become broody. The angel looked up at him, almost shyly and offered him a smile that was shaky at the corners.

"Dude, are you getting broody?" Dean asked him, with a chuckle and a kiss laid on the end of Castiel's nose.

"Yes, Dean," Castiel said, quietly, before turning away to look out at the sunset turning the horizon a warm glow of orange-red-yellow light out of the cluttered window, clouds decorating the majestic beauty with speckled dark patches.

Dean watched him, and smiled sadly, knowing that Castiel couldn't see him.

"So am I," Dean admitted quietly, unable to believe that he too was feeling the effects of wanting another child. "I always wanted a big family, Cas. Something to call my own, and leave behind when I'm no longer here."

Castiel nodded, as though he was thinking the same things. Tied to his human body, who knew how long an angel would last? Dean certainly didn't, Bobby didn't seem to either and Dean had tried asking him in fear of Castiel's life.

"You know when the next blue moon is?" Dean asked gently. "We can always try for another baby then."

"I don't know, Dean. I don't think there's one for quite some time yet," Castiel said, voice dragging as though he were thinking of something else entirely.

"What is it, Cas? What are you thinking of?" Dean asked, picking up on the angel's reticence, but the angel seemed to be avoiding his gaze all of a sudden, an awkward expression pushing the angel's mouth out into a tempting pout.

When Castiel didn't respond, Dean cupped his lover's chin in one tender hand, before turning Castiel's face to his insistently.

"Tell me, Cas?" he insisted gently, searching Castiel's face intently.

"I want a baby now. I don't want to wait," Castiel admitted, looking as though he didn't want to be admitting to what he was, as though it wasn't allowed.

Dean smiled, sadly, wondered aloud how they were going to achieve another pregnancy.

"You could carry the baby," Castiel suggested, drawing away from Dean as though fearful of rejection.

"Me? You want me to carry the baby?" Dean asked, eyebrows shooting to his forehead in sudden surprise.

Castiel almost cringed slightly, a characteristic that Dean hadn't expected and in that one moment, Dean saw how much this meant to his lover. The hunter squeezed Castiel's shoulder gently, felt lost, confused, didn't know what he should even be feeling over Castiel's request.

"You really want another baby, don't you?" Dean asked, trying to buy time while he thought.

"Yes, don't you?" Castiel asked again, eyes turning pleading, puppy dog like with their intensity.

"Yeah. I just - I didn't expect to be the one to carry it though," Dean said, uncertainly.

He scratched at the back of his head, gently, mulling over his own feelings on the subject and coming back to the same answer every time. He rested his head on the back of the couch, staring up at the ceiling as Castiel settled into his body once more, slender fingers stroking over his abdomen once more, dragging ever downwards as though tempting Dean.

The hunter mulled over what he already knew; facts about Castiel being a genderless angel trapped in a male's body, yet still able to carry a healthy baby to term. Five years go, the hunter wouldn't have thought it possible, yet now he knew it to be true. He'd seen the evidence with his own eyes and he was the one responsible for it happening. He didn't ask whether it was possible for him to carry a baby; for all he knew, it was possible too. He felt Castiel's hand slide lower down his exposed skin, sliding ever onwards to the waistband of his jeans. A small smile tickled across the hunter's lips, but Dean didn't stop him, and the actions only cemented what he already knew, what he wanted.

"Cas," Dean said, breath catching in his throat.

"Yes, Dean," Castiel said, tone distracted as he slipped his hand into the front of Dean's boxers, skimming over the hunter's erection gently.

"Yes, Cas," Dean murmured. "I'll carry the baby. Just explain to me how it's possible. It doesn't seem to me right now how it can be."

"It is possible for you to carry a baby, Dean. After all, I did it - or rather Jimmy did. And I just happen to know of a way to do it," Castiel said, voice suddenly devious as his hand stilled on Dean's dick, fingers still coiled around his shaft in cooling stripes.

Dean sat up and looked at his lover sharply, holding Castiel's hand around his dick when it felt as though the angel was going to pull away.

"You do? You know of a way?" Dean asked, in surprise. "How? Why? What is it, dude?"

"Do you really want to do this?" Castiel asked again, tone serious as though trying to ascertain Dean's true feelings on the matter. "I mean, really? I need to know this before I tell you."

"Yeah, dude, I want your baby, now tell me already," Dean asked, eyelashes fluttering slightly when Castiel started stroking his dick gently, gaze still remaining intent on the angel's face.

Castiel watched him for a while, saw no hint of hesitation in Dean's expression, behind his eyes, knew that Dean would never lie to him; at least, not something as important as having a baby. After all, it was Dean's own body coming under fire with the suggestion.

"We have to sleep together," Castiel said, and smiled when Dean blinked in disbelief at him

"Yes, that's what you usually have to do to get a baby," Dean said, slowly, wondering when the angel was going to tell him something he didn't know already.

"You have to sleep together three times, Dean. In the space of five hours," Castiel said, a sparkle in his eyes as his hand gathered speed, jerking Dean off almost to completion. "My angel essence will do the rest, or so I've heard."

"Oh God, Cas," Dean moaned, hips lifting into Castiel's questing palm, thoughts racing away from him on wings of shadow. "I think that's easily done."

His breath came in panted gasps as his hips pistoned from the worn couch beneath them, loving the feel of Castiel's sure, firm hand stroking his dick and he came, shot thick ropes of his spend into his boxers with a muffled cry of Castiel's name. He relaxed against the couch, head hitting the back cushions with a thump as the angel leant in for a heated kiss. Dean responded, all lips and tongues and sated moans as he pushed his fingers through his lover's hair.

"Hey, Dad! Hey, Dad," came a warm voice from the doorway, as a bright young woman breezed up, looking fresh from the road.

Dean and Castiel broke apart, smiled up at Elisha Winchester standing over them, her dark hair tossed from the breeze as she grinned her warm smile at them. Elisha leant in and kissed first Castiel, then Dean as they remained snuggled together on the couch, looking a little flustered and fucked out. Elisha caught their looks and stepped back a little, looking embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?" she asked, blue eyes dodging from first Castiel's face to Dean's.

"No, sweetheart, you're alright," Dean said, voice weary as he stood up to embrace his daughter. "Good to see you again, El."

"Good to see you too, Dad," Elisha replied, hugging Dean and kissing his cheek warmly. "And you, Dad."

This last said to Castiel as he came forward for his own kiss and cuddle, arms wrapped round both Dean and his daughter.

"Aww, that's adorable," Bobby said, as he wheeled in, Sam behind him, smiling.

Dean chuckled and let Elisha out from the crook of his arm, so she could sit on the armchair across the room. Castiel and Dean returned to the couch, arms still draped around each other's bodies tenderly. Sam sat behind Bobby's desk, peering over the top of a pile of books at the hunters and angel gathered in the room with him. He remained silent, watching while Bobby explained to Elisha why she'd been called there, describing the prophecy he'd found that was cause for concern, and Elisha nodded at him.

"Okey dokey, we'd best get started trying to find out more," she said, with a sigh and a stretch of her arms above her head. "No time like the present and all that, after all. At least I get to spend more time with my dads this way."

Dean and Castiel smiled at her, matching paternal smiles tempered with hope that there'd be another baby to swell their little family. Elisha caught their look when Bobby and Sam didn't, throwing them both a questioning glance. Dean motioned that he'd tell her later, to which she nodded.

"She's very perceptive, isn't she?" Castiel asked, leaning in to murmur the words into Dean's ear quietly.

"She gets that from you," Dean replied, with a proud smile, making Castiel's full lips quirk into a gentle smile.

"You gonna tell her, or shall I?" Castiel asked his lover quietly.

"You can if you like," Dean said, with a tender smile at his angel.

Castiel nodded his slow, deliberate nod at Dean, making the hunter chuckle and draw him in ever closer to his body. They returned their attention to the conversation at large, catching up with it fast and ascertaining that Elisha didn't know of the prophecy either, nor did she know of any demon or angel threats imminent. Her intelligent face took in every detail they threw at her, before she suggested they search through every book they could find on prophecies, even the ones they'd already looked in.

* * *

-**tbc**-


	3. Chapter 3

Three hours later, and Bobby had fallen asleep on his books, Dean was dozing on the couch and Sam was still reading, engrossed in the words in front of him to notice anything else around him. Castiel took Elisha out to the porch to watch the sun setting and to get some much needed fresh air. They both had had enough for the time being of the close confines of Bobby's living room.

"Elisha, can I ask you something?" Castiel asked, eyes scanning first the sky, then his daughter's face as she stared at him curiously.

"Yeah, Dad, you know you can. What is it?" Elisha asked, curiously, almost suspicion turning her voice darker than usual.

"How would you feel about having a brother or a sister?" the angel asked her carefully, eyes scanning Elisha's matching eyes.

Elisha slowly grinned, rubbed Castiel's stomach experimentally as though checking for pregnancy. Dean had already told her that Castiel had given birth to her, when Elisha had become curious as to where she'd come from. Elisha had taken the news calmly, in as much as she always took any piece of news calmly. She was still grinning even though Castiel's abdomen was as flat as it usually was.

"Why? Are you having a baby?" she asked, rubbing again and squealing with excitement over the thought of an imminent sibling on the way.

Castiel chuckled, then shook his head, already knowing from her responses that she'd at least be happy about having a brother or sister to call her own. It suddenly struck him in that one instant that it must have been hard for her, growing up alone and knowing she was different, with no one to relate to, that was like her. It further compounded in his mind that he and Dean were making the right decision to have another child together, for Elisha's sake as well as their own.

"Not me, honey, but Dean's hoping to become pregnant, very soon," he said, gently, tucking a stray wisp of hair behind her ear as she grinned again.

"Awesome," Elisha replied, sounding very much like her other father in that one instant, blue eyes alight with excitement over the prospect of having a brother or a sister.

Castiel chuckled and cuddled her, kissing her head, and watching the sun continuing its slow descent towards the horizon, silence reigning supreme between them. Theirs was a comfortable silence, with no need for conversation, two half angels together sharing the same space. Finally, Castiel led his daughter in, when he heard movement coming from inside and Dean's voice in the kitchen. The hunter sounded as though he was ordering a pizza, words a rapid fire and coming with practiced ease as he watched Elisha and Castiel entering, looking so similar with their ethereal beauty.

Dean smiled and thought that things couldn't be more perfect than they already were. He had his family and the addition of one more would make him even happier still.

* * *

Dean waited until Sam was alone, his eyes riveted to a dusty book, hand resting against his forehead to support his head as he concentrated. Dean sat on the edge of the bed, waited until Sam decided to continue ignoring him, before picking up an abandoned elastic band and flicking it continuously at his brother's head.

"Dean, stop," Sam said, irritation clear in the tone of his voice as he swiped at his brother's hand, trying to get Dean to stop his infernal flicking.

"Are you listening?" Dean asked, lifting the elastic band to start again if Sam returned his attention to the book in front of him once more.

"Yeah, Dean, I am now. Now what is it?" Sam groused, leaning back in his chair and tipping it backwards on the back legs to get further away from his brother.

"Castiel and I are thinking about having another child, Sam," Dean said, pride evident in his voice, by the way he sat there, chest puffed out with the weight of his emotions.

"What, now?" Sam asked, front legs of the chair thudding down on the floor as he stared at his brother in shock.

"No, not now, Sam. A baby's not gonna drop outta nowhere, you know that," Dean replied, rolling his eyes at his brother.

"I know that, Dean. I do know some basic biology," Sam responded with the vaguest hint of irritation evident in his voice.

"No, I meant, me and Cas are going to try and have another baby," Dean told him, ignoring the irritation and the sarcastic remark. "We talked about it, and it's what we both want - "

His voice trailed off and he shrugged with one shoulder, still looking pleased with the prospect of having another child.

"You love Elisha, don't you?" Dean asked, at Sam's continued silence.

"Yeah, course I do, Dean. You know I do," Sam replied, as he pushed his hand through his hair and puffed out a breath from thinly pressed lips.

"But - "Dean prompted slowly.

"I didn't expect you to have one child, let alone another," Sam admitted, getting to the truth of the matter as he saw it. "Are you sure you want to do this, Dean? Especially now. I don't think I have to remind you of why."

Dean didn't need to be reminded of why Sam was asking, but still he nodded firmly.

"Yeah, I want another baby, with Cas," Dean said, a dreamy look settling in his eyes when he thought of creating another life with his lover. "I think now is as good a time as any. I know the Apocalypse is nigh and all that crap, but I need this, Sammy. Cas wants this. If all goes to Hell in a handbasket, quite literally, I want something, someone left behind to pickup the pieces if we can't."

Sam sighed, settled back in his seat, knowing that his brother would not be denied anything once he'd set his mind upon something, but at least he nodded at his brother, weary acceptance coloring his face, his eyes, the set of his body. In a way, he could see what Dean was driving at, could agree with it to a certain extent in fact.

"You really love him, don't you?" he asked, a soft, wistful smile turning his gaze distant, wishing he could have that for himself.

"Yeah, of course I do," Dean said, the same dreamy look caught in his eyes when his thoughts shifted to Castiel instead of the promise of an imminent baby. "Why d'you ask?"

"I've never seen you like this with anyone else, Dean, let alone wanting to settle down and have kids. I didn't think you were the type," Sam admitted, eyeing his brother a little ruefully. "Unless you're not my brother any more."

"What you think I am, Sammy? A pod person? Of course I'm your brother! I'm just lucky I've found someone I love and want to settle down with properly," Dean said, with a one shouldered shrug and a look that spoke volumes at his brother.

Sam laughed at that, raising his large hands as he slumped back in his chair once more.

"Okay, Dean, I'm satisfied you're not a pod person. If you think this is the right thing to do, then go ahead," and Sam's mouth opened as though he were about to say more.

"If I catch you giving me your blessings, I will swing for you," Dean said, pointing his finger into Sam's face and making his brother laugh once more.

"Chick flick moment over, right?" Sam guessed, laugh now turning into a smile.

"You got it," Dean said, with a nod. "Now then, d'you want some coffee or something? I'm dying for some food here. I'm freaking starving."

"Just a coffee, Dean. I still have a few books to read," Sam said, wearily, his face splitting into a yawn as he stretched cramped muscles out with a loud cracking of stressed tendons.

Dean nodded, and left the edge of the desk, heading towards the kitchen and the coffee. Neither Sam nor Dean was aware of Castiel standing in the hallway, listening to their exchange with a tender, pleased smile curling his lips. He ghosted away, pleasure coiling through him at the thought of Dean defending his right to have another baby with Castiel himself, pleasure that it wasn't for his benefit that he'd said those words to him earlier in the day. Relief washed through his heart, his soul, his mind, and expectations abounded next, hoping that Dean would fall pregnant, just as they both hoped.

He knew that he wanted to get started tonight, thinking it a good a time as any to try for their much longed for second child .....

* * *

-tbc-


	4. Chapter 4

Dean kissed Castiel's neck, firm lips gentle against skin as soft as his kisses. Castiel's moans purled out in the night, breaking against the heavy air with such intensity, it made Dean shudder against him, breath blasting against Castiel's neck as the angel caressed him, hands fondling against his ass in a steady rhythm of desire.

Dean moaned loudly, didn't protest when Castiel manoeuvred Dean onto his hands and knees, ass upraised to face the ceiling and Castiel himself behind him. The warmth of the angel was gone for a moment, and Dean shivered against the slap of cold air against his skin momentarily. He felt the warmth of Castiel return, ripe lips pressed against his skin at the small of his back in a lingering kiss, skilful tongue lapping out to lick beads of sweat from the hunter's skin in shining wet streaks.

Dean's back arched, wanted Castiel inside him, wanted the angel to fuck him, pound into him and make him feel good, sated, loved. He felt his lover's lube slick hands stroke across the tightly coiled ring of muscles surrounding his hole gently, wet caresses staining his skin and making him shudder against the coldness. Dean moaned, pleaded, begged Castiel to do something; insistent whines and purls of need broke the air as the angel eased a finger inside Dean's tight little hole, to stretch him, to loosen him, to prepare him for Castiel's entrance.

Dean chanced a look back over his shoulder at his lover's face, saw his brows pulled down with a look of concentration making him look more intense behind him, and the pink tip of his tongue protruded from his lips as he worked. Dean shook, he shuddered against the feel of Castiel's finger stretching him wider still, whining gasps still falling from between firm, parted lips, chest heaving with need. Dean pushed his hips back against Castiel's hand, started fucking himself onto his probing fingers, moans growing louder still as he imagined it was Castiel's dick pleasuring him.

Castiel's eyes, now dark and blown wide with lust, flickered up to meet Dean's, gazes locking as Castiel added another finger to ease Dean wider still. His dick was hard, leaking, needing to be inside Dean as soon as possible and he eased his fingers from Dean's hole as soon as he was satisfied that Dean was stretched wide enough to take him. He slicked some lube over his straining erection eagerly, before easing his dick into Dean slowly, inch by slow inch until he was filling the hunter up with his thick shaft.

He let Dean settle out around him, tight channel becoming less tense, more relaxed around him, body softening and leaning more into his own. Dean moaned, back arching when he felt Castiel's dick start to move inside him, sending gossamer thin spiderweb thrills of desire coiling through him with every jerking thrust and roll of the angel's hips against his own, hands gripping his hips to hold him steady. The hunter's pleas to be fucked harder pushed past open firm lips, wanting more of Castiel inside him, and crying out when the angel started thrusting into him harder, grunts of exertion falling past his pretty lips as he fucked into him.

Dean's chest heaved with exertion, aroused moans growing in intensity as his body jerked, head bobbed with Castiel's onslaught. The hunter's fist closed around his dick and started to jerk off roughly in time with the angel's thrusting hips, soon joined by one of Castiel's sweaty hands. Their fingers entwined around Dean's dick, smearing sweat and pre-cum over his erection as they jerked Dean off together. Dean didn't couldn't last long beneath the onslaught, shooting his load into their hands and across the bedcovers beneath them, a scream of Castiel's name dropping past his lips stretched back over his teeth.

Castiel felt the ripples of Dean's orgasm work through his body, tightening his channel still further around the angel's dick and pulling the orgasm from his body with a pleasured cry of his lover's name falling from ripe lips. His need echoed Dean's need, love apparent in their mingled cries, breathless gasps that entwined and danced and shimmered in mid air.

Dean's moans grew louder when he felt Castiel's spend inside him, filling him up in thick strands and he sighed when Castiel eased his soft member from Dean's ass gently. The hunter flopped down upon the bed beneath him, felt rather than saw Castiel flop beside him, limbs entwined in a tangled mass of giggling pleasure. Castiel's lips fumbled for Dean's in a hastily claimed kiss, sexy in its wet imperfections and Dean responded, just as sloppily, hand gripping the back of Castiel's dark haired head to pull him closer still.

Their lips met and parted in a noisy dance of moaning love, kissing sounds perfect and tearing the night apart in happy, sated pleasure. Dean murmured in aroused satisfaction when he felt Castiel's erection press insistently onto his thigh once more, proving that angels did have the quickest recovery time. He allowed the angel to roll the hunter onto his back this time, bodies slotting together. Dean's back arched as he felt Castiel push his dick into his already stretched hole desperately, hands fluttering at Castiel's ass to push him in deeper. Castiel set a punishing rhythm, breath harsh and rasping as he fucked Dean, wanted Dean so much, he couldn't last long. He came, filled the hunter with his spend once more, breathy gasps of Dean's name falling past a hoarse, dry throat, before he rested his forehead against Dean's shoulder.

Dean smiled, held onto Castiel with one hand as he touched himself into completion once more, Castiel's name a broken moan past dry lips breathlessly. Castiel didn't even bother withdrawing, just continued to lay there, soft dick still sheathed tight in Dean's ass. Dean fell asleep with his weight still bearing down on him, comfortingly.

* * *

The next morning, Dean felt the comforting hammering, pounding sensations of water flowing over his already wet hair and the steam that swirled around his body in thick eddies of moisture. He sighed, shoulders rising and falling with the force of it and he smiled when he felt the gentle hand of Castiel rest upon his back. Dean's eyes fluttered closed, glad that the angel had decided to join him, yet wasn't surprised by it either. Castiel had taken to showering with Dean quite a lot lately, enjoying the feel of his lover's body pressed against his own beneath the ever flowing water, lips pressed together in gentle kisses exchanged amidst the heat and the humidity.

He knew as well, that Castiel had come to make love to him one last time, in the hopes that Dean would fall pregnant. Their five hours were almost up and this was the first time they'd had to make love again, for the last time. He moaned a - yes - when he felt Castiel lay a kiss on the nape of his neck hopefully, fingers trembling uncertainly on Dean's ass.

Dean turned slightly, smile growing wider when he saw the naked state of Castiel behind him, his hard dick, the pleading look in the angel's puppy dog eyes. Dean loved him, loved the rush of desire and love that washed through him every time he saw his lover, loved the way that Castiel made him feel with a single pout, a single kiss, a single caress and stolen glance. He turned to face him more fully, hands resting on Castiel's slim hips and brushing purposefully over his lover's erection gently, leaning in to brush his lips gently over Castiel's plump mouth teasingly.

He drew away, made Castiel whine and chase after him, intent apparent in his clear blue eyes, before Castiel pressed a kiss on Dean's firm mouth. The water soon soaked Castiel's dark hair flat upon his head, sliding over his shoulders in wet droplets, shimmering across the shadows of the angel's wings against the backdrop of the window behind them.

Dean moaned, mouth working against Castiel's eagerly, letting the angel slide his tongue inside his mouth when Castiel begged it of him, hands clasping against the back of the angel's head, while Castiel's hands cupped Dean's ass possessively. Their kiss continued, until the water threatened to scald them, robbing them still further of breath they could ill afford to lose.

Castiel watched Dean draw away reluctantly, to adjust the temperature of the water cascading down upon them until it was of more manageable levels. Dean glanced up, getting water in his eyes, which he tried to wipe out with a curse and questing fingertips. Castiel continued to watch as Dean turned his hazy green eyes back to his, and a surge of familiar love coursed through the angel's body, that was forever associated with Dean Winchester.

He smiled slightly, caressed Dean's chest, then his cheek wondrously, entranced by the seemingly fragile human standing before him, that was so much stronger than anyone else. Castiel thought that Dean was beautiful, and the angel was glad that Dean was his. Dean's eyes closed at the butterfly soft caresses tickling over his skin, wondering how he'd deserved a lover like Castiel, someone so beautiful, so perfect, he seemed imagined rather than real.

He didn't realize he'd spoken aloud, until the angel said - "Don't question it, Dean. Enjoy what we have between us. It's something special, and ours, which no one can break."

Dean moaned, dick jerking with interest at the angel's words, knew that their love, their bond was unsullied, would never be broken or taken away. He felt Castiel's soft lips against his own, dry, gentle, loving and Dean responded, trying to show Castiel in that one kiss just how much he loved him. The kiss ended all too soon, leaving them staring into each other's eyes, foreheads resting one against the other, breath mingling, gasping beneath the steady stream of water.

Dean's eyes fluttered closed when he felt Castiel's warm, wet hand close around his dick, stroking against tight hunter's flesh, wringing gasps, moans, agonised cries of pleasure from Dean's throat and between his parted, firm lips. Castiel kept his eyes trained on his lover's face, watched his face change to one of intense rapture, pleasure as though an angel shone out from within Dean, lighting his features and tautening his cheeks until he came, filled Castiel's hand with his thick release and breathy gasps of Castiel's name falling from his tempting lips.

Dean barely reacted, still coming down from feelings of rapturous bliss to notice when he was facing the wall behind him, forehead now pressed against the cool surface of the shower stall's tiled walls. His moan was broken, full of desire and lust when he felt Castiel's slender, skilled fingers stroking against his tightly muscled hole, tempting him, teasing him with pleasures still yet to come. Dean moaned again when he felt a shaking kiss pressed to the nape of his neck, and the hardness of Castiel's dick pressed against the back of his thigh.

Castiel smiled tenderly when he heard Dean sobbing his name on tendrils of need, of want, love filling his voice when he felt Castiel's water slick finger press and ease its way inside him, stretching him looser and preparing him for Castiel's entrance. Dean spread his legs wider without being prompted, inviting Castiel in, giving him better access to his hole and stretching him wider still. The angel soon added another finger, making Dean curse at the feel of his fingertips smoothing over the surface of the hunter's prostate, making Dean shudder and buck beneath him.

Castiel's eyes fluttered closed, dark eyelashes fanning out over lust stained cheeks, skin patched with red amongst the otherwise pale skin. He eased his fingers from Dean's ass, and a smile flickered across his face when Dean complained loudly, demanding that Castiel should carry on. The angel shushed him and spread water over his straining cock, smearing it with pre-cum in shining strands amongst the water droplets. He positioned himself behind the hunter, breath wheezing from his throat at the thought of what he was about to do with his lover and he eased himself into Dean, barely stopping to let Dean settle out around him, feel more comfortable and relax against the intrusion.

Castiel adjusted his feet to give himself a better angle, fingers slipping slightly on the wet skin of Dean's hips, before gaining a better hold and starting to thrust slowly into his hunter. He moaned loudly at the tight feel of Dean surrounding him, the sound of Dean's broken, aroused moans in front of him, the feel of the water still flowing over them both and the steam pushing its way down the angel's open mouth, threatening to choke him.

He started picking up the pace, rolling his hips more solidly against Dean's, when the hunter started fucking himself back onto Castiel's dick every time that the angel withdrew, moans, cries, groans, breathy gasps mingling as their hips started pounding against each other, movements harsh, erratic, needy, possessive, beautiful in perfect symmetry. Castiel heard Dean's ragged cries growing with intensity, more pleading, purling whines echoing from the tiles in front of his face and Castiel cried out as he climaxed, filling Dean with his spend, hips stuttering against his lover's with the force of his orgasm.

Castiel's vision grew bright, almost painful and his soul reached out to encompass them both with love, finding the force of his love to be almost unbearable. He heard Dean's sobbing cries of Castiel's name as the hunter achieved climax beneath him, release flooding over the hunter's pumping hand desperately and splattering against the tiles to be washed clean down the drain.

Castiel slowly withdrew, breath gasping and whistling in his throat as Dean slowly sank to his knees in front of him, clutching his stomach as though in pain, before the hunter passed out at Castiel's feet. The angel stared down at Dean in shock, wondering what he'd done to his lover .....

* * *

-tbc-


	5. Chapter 5

Sam stared down despondently at the prone form of his brother stretched out on his bed, sheets covering the majority of his too pale skin. His black protection tattoo stood out in dark contrast against the whiteness of his skin, while the handprint on his shoulder looked fresh, sore, angry, standing out in red rimed welts against his flesh.

"I didn't mean to, Sam," Castiel said, gruff voice deeper, hoarser with pent up emotions held within his fragile human body. "I didn't know this was going to happen."

He pressed one hand against Dean's forehead gently, eyes closing slightly as though willing Dean awake again once more, slender fingers sliding away when it seemed even his touch had little effect.

"Please wake up," Castiel said to Dean, long fingers gentle against Dean's forehead, but the hunter still didn't move.

His shoulders slumped and the angel looked defeated, sad, and the look in his eyes as he looked up at Sam once more only compounded the fact. Sam's heart went out to the angel in that one instant and he gripped Castiel's shoulder supportively with one large hand.

Sam sighed heavily, scrubbing his free hand over his face, before brushing his fingers through his hair nervously. He glanced back down to his brother stretched out lifeless yet still breathing on the bed beside them, knowing that whatever he felt was doubled in Castiel. It hurt Sam to see his brother this way, because Dean was family, but for Castiel it was far different. Dean was his lover, and it was more obvious now than it ever was before just how much Castiel loved Dean. For that purpose alone, Sam vowed to himself that he'd try and save Dean somehow, if not for himself, then definitely for Castiel, for their daughter, their unborn child. He couldn't stand to see the angel so broken hearted standing before him, seeing all that he had left in the world seemingly slip away before him.

"We'll get to the bottom of this, Cas, I promise," Sam told the angel, draping one arm around the angel's thin shoulders gently. "Now, tell me again what happened, in as much detail as you can."

He winced at this last as though he didn't want every lurid detail involved. Castiel didn't miss the obvious, but he cleared his throat in preparation for speech. He was touched by Sam's one armed hug, unused to such familiarity from the younger Winchester, who seemed to avoid touching him at the best of times unless it was absolutely necessary. His touch, when it did occur, was usually more forced and not as casually easy as Dean's touch, less easy to come by.

"Well, we - do we have to do this, Sam?" Castiel asked, looking uncomfortable, blush staining his cheeks bright pink as his eyes were downcast to the floor. "He just fell to the floor, clutching his stomach after we ... "

Castiel's voice trailed off into a strangled sob, and he turned away, shoulders slumped and Sam watched him sadly.

"No, Cas, we don't. I just wanted to make sure nothing out of the ordinary happened between you," Sam said, gently. "I'm trying to help you here, Cas."

"I know, Sam," Castiel replied, turning on Sam so suddenly the young hunter thought that the angel was going to strike him. "And no, everything was as it should be between us. We're just trying for a baby in the normal way."

His eyes never left Sam's, which was the only confirmation Sam needed. He had no doubt that the angel was telling the truth, for as far as he knew, Castiel was incapable of lying, and was not about to start when Dean was in such a bad state.

"Okay, Cas, thank you. That's all I needed," Sam said, gently, deciding not to press the issue further and causing harm and embarrassment to them both.

Castiel returned his gaze to Dean's slack face, before pressing his hand to the hunter's forehead once more and sitting gently on the bed beside him. Sam was struck once more by how broken the angel looked, and he grasped Castiel's shoulder once more.

"I'm gonna help, Cas, somehow. I'm gonna get Bobby. He'll know what to do," Sam said, softly, sighing into the otherwise silent room.

Castiel nodded silently, without taking his eyes from Dean's face and Sam gave the top of his head a tight, pained smile. Castiel was taking the situation hard, harder than Sam himself was and the younger Winchester felt sorry for him. To give Castiel privacy with his lover, he left quietly, to get Bobby and tell him what had happened.

* * *

Sam cornered Bobby in the living room, pawing through yet another book, eyes tired and weary from reading too long already. He looked up, listened to what Sam had to say about Dean and Castiel's situation before he sighed, an unsurprised look in his eyes.

"You know, I was starting to suspect something like this was happening," Bobby said to the younger hunter, tone as weary as his eyes.

"You were? Why?" Sam asked, staring at the hunter in disbelief. "Why didn't you say something?"

"How could I, Sam? How am I supposed to say - by the way, your unborn child is in danger - when I didn't even know that was what Dean and Castiel were up to," Bobby pointed out, voice rising until Sam shushed him, one large hand pointing upstairs rapidly.

Sam didn't want either Dean or Castiel being disturbed unduly, even though Dean was out for the count anyway. The younger Winchester slumped down in a nearby armchair and stared despondently at Bobby, gesturing for him to go on.

"I think we were wrong in assuming that it was Elisha who was in trouble," Bobby started, setting aside his book to stare at Sam in a level fashion. "I mean, in all the time she's been here, have you seen any evidence of either angelic or demonic activity around the house?"

"No," Sam replied, after a brief moment's thought.

"Exactly. Which led me to thinking that this hybrid, assuming this prophecy is referring to a half human, half angelic offspring is one that hasn't even been born yet," Bobby said. "Seeing how close Castiel and Dean were last night confirmed it. They had the look of a couple preparing the nest, so to speak."

Sam sighed, buried his face in his hands as his shoulders slumped in despondency.

"So what are we gonna do? We can't stop them having another baby. You know Dean - once he gets dead set on something, you can't stop him," Sam reminded the older hunter. "It's too late anyway. They've already - "

He looked away uncomfortably, unwilling to say that they'd consummated their agreement. Bobby got the inference anyway, but he merely grunted.

"We can't do anything to stop this, now it's started," Bobby agreed. "I don't think we stood a chance anyway. The prophecy is three thousand years old so it's been pre-destined before the birth of Christ."

Sam groaned, yet remained silent, uncertain of what he was required to say or to do under current circumstances. Then he spoke, tone as weary as Bobby's had been not five minutes previously.

"So what are we gonna do?" he asked.

"We fight, just like we always do," Bobby told him. "And we keep Dean and Castiel safe, and their unborn baby."

"That's if we can wake Dean up, first," Sam said, sombrely, eyes downcast to the floor, hands plunged deep into the pockets of his jeans.

"I'm sure he'll wake up, given time, Sam," Bobby replied, returning his attention back to his book, for lack of knowing what to do or where else to look.

"How can you be so sure? You didn't see him," Sam said, voice raised and quietened when Bobby repeated Sam's own, earlier gesture of shushing him.

"Well maybe angel - you know - has an adverse effect on humans when they're trying to have a baby," and Bobby looked uncomfortable.

Sam had to smile slightly at that, wondered if Castiel had even known his own seed could cause Dean to collapse, and whether that meant that it had worked, that Dean was really pregnant.

"Do you think it likely that Dean may be pregnant, then?" Sam asked Bobby, a little uncomfortably. "He might not have collapsed if it hadn't worked."

"How the hell do I know, Sam? I ain't an angel and don't know about that kind of stuff," Bobby replied, looking uncomfortable himself.

Movement came from upstairs, saving them from further embarrassment and a familiar yell broke the house apart, coming from Dean's horrified throat. Sam exchanged a look with Bobby before leaping to his feet. He remained wavering in the doorway, looking back at the wheelchair bound hunter, who gestured him onwards and upwards.

"Go to your brother, Sam. Make sure he's alright," Bobby said, the tension clear for the younger hunter to see now. "Send Elisha down, would you? I need to talk to her."

Sam nodded, glad to have something to do, to focus on, instead of sitting around searching fruitlessly though endless books. He sighed, turned, when Bobby motioned him onwards once more, a grim expression on his face. With that one look, the older hunter had told him just how dire their circumstances currently were. Before that tension had been hidden under business talk; now that the threat of an unconscious Dean had been removed, his tension now showed for the next stage of the prophecy to unfold.

* * *

Castiel barely looked up when Sam returned to the room some minutes later, looking a little more hopeful than he had previously. Dean was cradled in the angel's arms, still pale, but Sam was gratified to see that at least his brother was conscious now. He seemed to be okay judging by the kisses he was pressing to Castiel's mouth, one still trembling hand threaded through Castiel's hair.

"Dean, you okay?" Sam asked, when it looked as though neither Dean nor Castiel were about to move, to stop exchanging needy kisses.

Dean pulled away from his lover, eyes still trained on Castiel's plump mouth, a smile curving the hunter's lips as he spoke.

"I'm fine, Sam," Dean said, before leaning in to steal another kiss.

"Yeah, I can see that," the younger Winchester asked, casting his gaze to first Dean then Castiel once more.

"What's happening?" Elisha asked, leaning into the room with a look of confusion stamped across her face. "I thought I heard Dad yelling."

"Dean? No, he's fine. Go see Bobby, El," Sam said, ushering her from the room.

She protested, wanting to see her father but Sam wouldn't budge until she'd left, grumbling to join Bobby downstairs.

"I told Bobby what happened," Sam said to Castiel when the angel looked up at him once more from where he sat on Dean's bed.

"What did he say?" Dean asked, turning his pale face to Sam's.

Sam told them as much as Bobby had told him, and Dean's head thudded down upon the pillow beneath him, groaning.

"Great. So our baby - our unborn baby, that we don't even know I'm pregnant with yet, by the way - has been earmarked for a Holy War," Dean said, one large hand shielding his eyes from the light hanging above him.

"Looks that way, yeah, Dean," Sam said, uncomfortably.

"It looks like there's a good chance you may be pregnant, Dean," Castiel broke in gently. "If Bobby is right, and I think he is, then I don't think you would have collapsed if you weren't. Perhaps my seed was too strong for you. I've never done this before, so I wouldn't know the exact details myself."

"You know this would be funny, if I wasn't feeling like crap, you know," Dean said, smiling up at the ceiling and chuckling weakly. "It's like something you see on The X Files or something. Warning - angel come makes you collapse on conception."

Castiel's always surprising gruff chuckles broke the air, making Dean turn to him with a grin. The hunter reached for his lover and caressed Castiel's cheek gently. Sam didn't look as amused by the situation as the others did, merely looked uncomfortable. Something had been playing on his mind from his earlier conversation with Bobby and it wouldn't leave. The younger Winchester cleared his throat, before gesturing to Castiel urgently.

"Cas, can I have a word with you, dude?" Sam asked, voice pitched low and garnering a curious look from both Castiel and Dean.

Castiel gave the younger Winchester one of his slow, solemn nods, before fussing over Dean to make sure he was comfortable. Sam had to smile at that; to see the angel spend so much time, effort and care to look after Dean was touching. What made it even more touching was that Dean let him, only making half hearted attempts at ushering him away. Sam had never seen Dean so responsive as when he was with Castiel, proving once again his genuine love for the angel. Sam smiled to himself, before he left, waited just outside the doorway until the angel finally joined him, before asking him an urgent question.

"Cas, there's old stories about angels sleeping with humans, and the offspring being Nephilim," Sam said, staring down at the smaller angel, wondering if Castiel had even thought of that before suggesting Dean carry the baby. "I'm not happy with my brother carrying a giant inside him."

"I've already thought of that, Sam," Castiel replied, with an intense stare at the hunter. "There's no chance that that baby inside Dean is, or ever could be, a Nephilim. I wouldn't have suggested Dean get pregnant if it meant endangering his life."

"I know you wouldn't, Cas. I trust you with Dean, more that I would trust anyone else with him," Sam said. "But how can you be so sure? The way he collapsed - "

And Sam shuddered, remembered the ghostly look of his brother laying on the bed, as pale as the sheets beneath him.

"I'm barred from Heaven, Sam, and I can't access my powers any more. They're fading with every day that passes. Why do you think I want to have a baby now, with Dean? This might be our last chance," and Castiel turned away but not before Sam saw the look in the angel's eyes.

Castiel looked distraught, sad, in pain as though being barred from Heaven still caused him grief.

"I'm sorry, Cas," Sam said, laying an uncertain hand on the angel's shoulder. "I shouldn't even have brought this up. You can understand why I did, though, can't you? Dean's my brother."

"And Dean is also my lover," Castiel said, turning on Sam so forcefully the younger man thought that he was about to be hit. "Do you really think I would endanger the only person I've ever loved just to have a baby? Of course not, Sam. There's no chance that baby is a nephilim. I'm only half an angel, now, and there's no chance I even have the power to make a nephilim. That baby will be like Elisha."

Sam looked down at Castiel, saw nothing but certainty and conviction in that blue eyed gaze and he believed him. Castiel would never willingly lie to anyone, and if he didn't know himself after thousands of years of existence, then no one did.

"Okay, Cas," Sam said, gently. "I'm sorry. I should never even have asked."

"No, Sam. You shouldn't," Castiel said, before turning away and walking back to Dean's side once more.

Sam watched him go, feeling like the world's biggest jerk, yet not knowing how to fix things now. He had to know, had to ask, and now his worries were averted, it seemed as though yet more had cropped up. He turned away, left the lovers alone and returned to Bobby in the living room.

He discovered that Elisha had gone outside, painting wards on the walls of the house, on the cars, on the gates themselves to ward off demons, and angels alike. He left Bobby to his books. heading outside to help his niece with the sigils.

* * *

-tbc-


	6. Chapter 6

Days went past, and Dean still looked as he ever did, sturdy frame never looking any more pregnant. Castiel always stroked Dean's abdomen hopefully, as did Dean himself. Sam would always look at them, sadness in his gaze when he saw their exchanged hopeless looks, the feeling in the air around them that they'd failed. Sam never knew what to say to them, so remained silent on the subject.

He heard them talking though, heard them saying they would keep trying until Dean was pregnant, even though it looked likely Dean would pass out every time. Castiel seemed nonplussed, convinced that the initial passing out had been a good sign that his seed had taken, seemed convinced that Dean should be pregnant.

Sam would always ghost away on the pretence of more research on the prophecy, too embarrassed, too sad to remain listening any more. He could see how much it meant to the couple to have another child, and he was regretful himself, only realizing when it looked as though things were hopeless that he wanted to be an uncle again.

He buried himself in research, which bore no fruit either; not for him, not for Bobby, not for Elisha. Elisha herself looked tense, not her usual bright, bubbly self and seemed pre-occupied with thoughts of her fathers, her sibling that wasn't yet formed and the heartbreak was evident in her own eyes. Sam always shot her a supportive smile, could see how much Elisha herself wanted a brother or a sister, someone that was just like her instead of being alone.

Bobby remained expressionless as usual, burying himself in his books and behind gruff words, which told the group at large that he too wanted them to succeed, both with the pregnancy and the prophecy. The situation was tense, growing more tense with every day, that went past, until one day, Dean started showing.

Castiel was the first to notice, while he snuggled up against Dean's body in their shared bed, one arm slowly draped around Dean's abdomen. He sat up suddenly, one hand staring down at Dean's sleepy, yawning face as the hunter stared back up at him.

"What is it, Cas? What's wrong? I wanna go to sleep," Dean said on the tail end of a yawn.

"Feel your stomach, Dean," Castiel said, voice urgent, almost commanding as he placed Dean's hand on his own abdomen in excitement.

Dean sat up suddenly, an astonished smile splitting his face almost in two, as he pulled his t shirt up to his chest, staring down at the beginnings of a pregnant bump. His heart leapt in his chest, and he couldn't believe the euphoria of that one moment, the excitement, the pride, the love that followed soon after. Castiel was pressing warm kisses to his face, his abdomen, his face again as though he couldn't believe their luck himself.

"We did it after all, Cas," Dean said, one tear streaming from his cheek in pride. "We did it."

Castiel smiled, seemed unable to speak as his mouth found Dean's, tongue licking out against his lover's lips until the hunter opened quickly for him. Dean allowed Castiel to slide him down onto the bed, legs wide and surrounding Castiel's body, the angel's dick a hard weight against Dean's thigh. Dean moaned out - yes - as Castiel stroked the head of his dick teasingly over Dean's hole, demanding entrance unprepared.

Castiel pulled away, reached for the lube and prepared both himself and Dean before pushing his slick dick inside Dean's hole. Their hips rolled against each other, groans mingling in the night as they fucked gently, hands exploring each other's bodies and caressing each other as they made languid love. Castiel moaned loudly, unable to believe he'd created a life within Dean's body, planted his seed in there to grow into a child.

Dean pressed his heels into Castiel's small ass urgently, wanted his lover further inside him, moving inside him and filling him. Castiel complied eagerly, all to ready to start fucking into Dean harder, more urgently, breathy gasps wheezing from his throat as lust consumed him and he released himself into Dean, the hunter's name heavy on his lips. Dean's hand was frantically moving against his own erection, desperately trying to jerk himself off, breathing harsh as he fought to come. A shudder worked its way through the hunter's body when he felt Castiel's spend inside him and he came in thick strands over his palm and Castiel's abdomen.

Castiel eased his soft member from out of Dean's ass, laying gently beside his lover, laying a kiss on his firm lips gently, one hand laying on Dean's distended abdomen proudly.

"My baby," Castiel murmured, unable to believe the backwash of love for their still unborn child already.

He leant down and kissed Dean's abdomen, imagining he was kissing the child already, making Dean chuckle tenderly above him.

"How long will this pregnancy last, Cas?" Dean asked, into the silence, curious rather than anything else.

"The pregnancy? I' m not sure. I've never impregnated a human before. I've never wanted to," and Castiel smiled shyly at Dean. "I have heard tell it may be nine weeks."

"So, nine days for you, nine weeks for me and nine months for everyone else?" and Dean smiled.

"That sounds about right," Castiel agreed, sighing when he felt Dean's arms circle around him.

He settled into his lover's warm embrace, content to lay beside him.

"I can live with nine weeks, Cas," Dean said complacently. "Does it hurt?"

"The delivery? It's best not to think about that, Dean, at least not yet," Castiel advised, sternly.

"That bad huh?" and Dean laughed at Castiel's weighted silence.

"You'll be fine, Dean. I'll be with you," and Castiel leant in to press his sweet mouth against his lover's.

Dean sighed against Castiel's mouth, continued kissing him until the first strains of sleep started to pull him under into its warm embrace. Castiel smiled, when he felt Dean's body slide into sleep and he held him, content to remain in his arms and wait for him to wake up once more.

* * *

Sam watched Dean consume a plate of vegetables with relish, a look of disgust stamped clear across the younger hunter's face at the rate of consumption and enjoyment on his brother's face.

"What's wrong with you? You hate vegetables," Sam asked, when Dean looked up at him, a slice of carrot hanging from between his lips.

Dean sucked the carrot back, before saying - "I don't know, Sam. I don't even want these, yet I have these cravings for them."

"That's gross, Dean," Sam told him, with another look of disgust when Dean chewed on a piece of celery loudly.

"Dude, this celery is actually quite nice," Dean said, in surprise as he reached for another piece greedily. "Don't knock it until you've tried it."

Sam watched him, before turning away, with a shudder of disgust.

"Dude, you're either possessed or pregnant," the younger hunter muttered, with a snort, turning back at Dean's sudden choking fit.

"Dude, I'm not possessed," Dean objected, in annoyance.

Sam watched him expectantly, a puzzled frown soon working over his face at what Dean didn't say.

"You're not pregnant either, dude," he said, with a shake of his head. "Are you? You're pregnant? You sure?"

Dean just stared at him, long and hard, an expression on his face that told Sam that his brother knew that he was pregnant. Sam's grin slowly worked across his face as the news sank in, dimples touching his cheeks at that. Sam buried his face in his hands, leaning his forearms against the table beneath his elbows, before he started laughing, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"This is great news, Dean," Sam told him, when Dean protested the laughter from him. "Seriously. You had us all worried there."

"I know. And look at this Sam," Dean said, attracting Sam's attention back to him once more and pulling his t shirt high above his chest.

Sam's laughter faded into the background when he saw the unmistakable bulge pushing Dean's stomach out, and the hunter leant forward, eyes earnest, inquiring, disbelieving.

"Touch it," Dean urged, when Sam's hand hovered mere inches away from his distended stomach.

Sam's eyes darted up to his brother's face, before his large hand descended down upon Dean's stomach, resting against the firm, distended surface, confirming that it was real, and really there. Sam blinked, unable to believe the evidence literally beneath his very hand and his gaze darted up to meet his brother's gaze, blinking rapidly.

"You're gonna be an uncle again, dude." Dean said, gently, as Castiel walked into the kitchen, accompanied by Elisha and Bobby.

The angel leant in and pressed a gentle kiss to Dean's willing mouth, smiling when he saw Sam's hand pressed to Dean's pregnant bulge wondrously. Casiel pulled a chair close to Dean and laid a possessive hand on his lover's knee proudly.

"Congratulations, Cas," Sam said, softly.

Castiel looked on proudly as Elisha stole a slice of carrot and shuddered around the orange mouthful as she crunched.

"Dude, this is disgusting. I'm getting some proper food," she groused, reminding the others even more of Dean himself.

Castiel laughed up at her, surprising a laugh from Dean beside him, unused to the comforting sounds of the angel's bassy chuckles filling the air. Elisha smiled back at him and kissed her father on the cheek.

"Be back soon," she said, eliciting a nod from Castiel himself.

"Sam, go with her, make sure she's safe alright?" Dean said, sharply, remembering before it was too late the prophecy.

Sam nodded and got up without question, following his niece from the room while Bobby busied himself brewing fresh coffee and yawning into one balled fist.

* * *

-TBC-


	7. Chapter 7

The next week, the first swathes of demons started surrounding the house, kept at bay by the sigils daubed on every available surface, but everyone knew they were there. The demons stood stationary most of the time, staring in at the salvage and the house, as though waiting to make their move.

Dean stared out at them from through the curtains, a look of distaste marring his handsome face, before Castiel drew him away gently, encouraging him to sit as far away from the window as possible.

"They're swarming," Dean commented to his lover. "It's like The freaking Birds out there or something."

Castiel tilted his head to the side, not getting the popular reference, while Dean stared at him, begging him to understand at east once.

"Alfred Hitchcock?" Dean tried, a look of desperate hope on his face. "No? You know what, Cas? Never mind. Just sit down, okay?"

Castiel sat down beside him, folded his body against Dean's with a contented sigh, having no other choice but to wait it out.

The following day and angels began to flock, their wings shining in the light as they waited, watched, for the pregnancy to end. Over the coming weeks, hordes of demons and hosts of angels would converge on Bobby's salvage yard, watching, forever watching, waiting for the first move to be made.

Contingency plans were made by all. Elisha offered to stay outside, to fight all that came in her path to stop them from gaining access to the house, with Sam and Bobby helping her as best they could. Castiel would remain by Dean's side and help him through labor.

No one was happy with the arrangements, but they didn't have a choice in the matter at all.

* * *

Over the coming weeks, Dean gained weight, looked healthy, radiant, happy with the child growing inside him, one hand never far from his abdomen. Castiel was always at hand to look after him, to tend to his needs, even if Dean wanted a simple thing like a kiss or a cuddle in the sunset on the porch. Dean started wearing Castiel's clothes that he'd worn when he was pregnant, finding the clothes comforting with the smell of Castiel so strong upon them.

Elisha's cot was brought out of storage once more and set up near Dean and Castiel's shared bed, and Elisha's toys were brought out once more. Dean was a little dubious over the teddy bear, somehow certain he was carrying a son. Sam was curious as to how Dean knew this, but he never voiced his questions aloud. They couldn't leave the house to buy extra toys for a son.

* * *

Two weeks later and the baby was due, and Dean was showing signs of getting ready to deliver. The atmosphere was tense, stiff, with Sam and Elisha standing guard by the door, ready to spring into action when the time came. Bobby was already on the porch, shotgun resting over his knees and watching the hordes of demons and angels staring silently back at him. The sight was creepy, unnatural and the silence even more so.

Finally, Castiel looked up, hand resting on Dean's gravid abdomen, blue eyes stern, shining with hope and an inner light as he nodded to first Elisha, then Sam.

"Go, El. Go, Sam. The time has come," he grated out, waiting until they left, the door swinging shut behind them with a cold backdraft of air.

Everyone knew the drill, everyone knew their duty and everyone would see it through to the letter. Dean stared helplessly up at his lover, trying to smile but there was fear held deep behind his green eyes.

"Tell me everything is gonna be okay, Cas," he said.

"Everything will be fine, Dean. I'm here," Castiel said, with a reassuring smile at his lover. "Just relax, take it easy. It will be over before you know it."

"I wish I believed you," Dean said, breathy laughs wheezing past his pain constricted throat as the first contraction hit his body.

Castiel remained by Dean's side when the contractions became more insistent, holding onto Dean's body and supporting him as the hunter gritted his teeth and bore it as best he could. Finally, Dean broke and he started crying past the pain that racked his body, threatening to pull him in two if he wasn't careful.

Castiel soothed him, cradled him in loving arms and talked to him endlessly, said comforting words into his ear and tried to take his mind away from the pain. He told him how to breathe, to keep calm, kept mopping his brow and pressing gentle kisses to Dean's face to soothe him. Dean's hands grappled at Castiel, trying to hold onto him as his last lifeline, as flash after flash after flash surrounded them, strobing in from outside.

Elisha was expelling demons, smiting them back to Hell, while Bobby and Sam exorcised still more. Sam had his knife ready stabbing those that got too close, while angels couldn't pass the sigils keeping them from the door. When the last of the demons were finally expelled, Elisha performed an angelic blood ritual to send the host back to Heaven. Sam and Bobby sheltered their eyes as the bright flashes threatened to sear them from their sockets. Elisha remained strong, watching them leave with a determined set to her pretty face, blue eyes lighting up in angelic light.

Her hair floated around her face with each angel expelled, faint outlines of shimmering, almost there wings sprouting from her back. From every movement she made, it was clear Elisha was feeling no guilt over sending them away. After all, she owed them nothing, was not really one of them, only partially. She resented them for casting her father out and knew she'd do anything to protect him, her other father and her as yet unborn sibling.

She turned when she heard her uncle's voice, smiled at Sam when he glanced around them, mouth open as he fought for breath.

"They're gone, Sam. All of them," she assured him at his unspoken question.

"Well, good. We got ourselves a baby to deliver," Bobby said, grumpily, making Elisha smile affectionately at him.

She helped to wheel him inside, discovering that Dean had already delivered the baby, Castiel wrapping him up in towels.

"You've got a brother, sweetheart," Dean told her, with a weary smile, green eyes hazy with exhaustion.

Elisha grinned and came forward, leaning over her other father's shoulder to get her first look at her baby brother.

"Beautiful, isn't he?" Castiel said, proudly, tears standing in his eyes over his new-born son.

Elisha nodded, as Bobby and Sam stayed distant, all too content to leave the immediate family to their alone time. Castiel handed his son to Elisha finally, who took him over to Sam and Bobby, while he helped Dean to the shower and to clean him off. They came back and found the living room conspicuously cleaned in their absence, Bobby cradling the baby boy in his arms and murmuring proudly to him. Dean smiled as he leant on Castiel for support, touched that the gruff hunter seemed so tender towards their boy.

Bobby remained silent when they approached, relinquishing hold of the baby to Dean who held him as he laid on his clean bed once more.

"Looks like we made it," Sam said. "We defeated the prophecy and we have a new addition to the family."

"That we did, Sam, that we did," Dean said, wearily, eyes heavy lidded and sleepy, mouth already forming a yawn.

Castiel smiled beside him, watched him as the hunter's yawn turned huge, mouth a cavern in his face.

"What you gonna call him, boys?" Bobby asked, chucking the baby beneath his tiny chin and making the baby gurgle and sputter.

"Caelum," Castiel said, after a brief conference with Dean. "It's Latin for celestial or angelic."

Bobby nodded, an affectionate smile canted down towards the small life held within his arms.

"Good name, boys," he said, quietly, watching as the baby boy drifted off to sleep in his arms.

The elder hunter looked up towards Sam and Elisha still hovering nearby, alternating looks towards the baby, to his fathers seated on the bed nearby.

"We'd best leave the dads with their new kid, guys," he said, quietly over the baby's sleeping head. "Let them get their est. Sure looks like Dean needs a sleep."

Elisha came forward to take her brother from Bobby's capable hands. laying him gently in the cot without him ever stirring, before creeping quietly from the room, casting a cheerful wave over her shoulder at the room at large. Sam waited for Bobby to precede him before he, too, left with a nodded smile at his brother and Castiel.

The two lovers watched them leave, before they looked over towards their new son, proudly, who was still sleeping in Elisha's old cot.

"Think he'll grow as fast as Elisha did, Cas?" Dean asked, wearily.

"Maybe. We'll just have to wait and see," Castiel replied, calmly, never taking his eyes from Caelum's sleeping face.

"We have all the time in the world," Dean commented with a wry smile at his lover. "Apocalypse willing."

"Yeah," Castiel replied, without taking his eyes from Caelum's sleeping ones.

"Hey, Cas, get some food, will ya? Guy could starve here waiting for room service," Dean groused, nudging Castiel insistently until the angel moved. "I've just had a freaking baby, I want some food, damn you."

Castiel got to his feet with almost feline grace, but Dean still caught his small half-smile despite his face being turned away at the time. He watched Castiel stop by the cot, staring down at their son, a gentle expression on the angel's face as he stared.

"We're gonna get through this, Cas, all of us," Dean said to his turned back.

"I know," Castiel replied, gruff voice gentle, calm, large blue eyes turned suddenly to Dean's to capture his gaze hypnotically. "Between us, we'll all make it."

He remained quiet, laid back against the pillows beneath him and waited for Castiel to return with his requested food. Dean smiled at his calm confidence and surprisingly found comforted by the angel's words. Somehow, he knew that Castiel was right, that they would make it through the Apocalypse somehow, to fight for their family now that they had one. This was their chance to live again after all ...

-**TBC**-


	8. Chapter 8

**EPILOGUE**

__

six months later.

Castiel watched as Dean taught Caelum how to throw stones with deadly accuracy at stationary targets of tin cans and plastic bottles all in a row. The angel's hands were thrust deep within his pockets as he watched them proudly, a slight smile gracing his mouth and warming his features gently. He felt pride for Dean, his lover, father of their children, showing their son normal boyhood things and pride for Caelum himself, for being just as bright and cheerful as Elisha had been at his age.

Like Elisha before him, Caelum was a fast grower, already a toddler at six months old. Castiel knew that Caelum would be a credit to them, as much as Elisha was.

"He's good with that boy, isn't he?" Bobby asked, as he wheeled to a stop beside Castiel, staring at Dean still playing with Caelum.

Castiel looked down at the hunter and smiled proudly at him.

"Yes, he is. Dean's a good father. He was, and still is with Elisha," Castiel said, gently.

"That he is, boy, that he is. You both are good fathers," Bobby said, patting Castiel's arm proudly.

"Thank you, Bobby," the angel replied, touched by his comment, not having received many like ot from the hunter before.

Bobby shrugged out a "no problem" but remained silent for a time. His eyes remained trained on Dean and Caelum, watching as the small boy giggled and knocked over every single can and bottle with every stone that he threw.

"Makes you want to have more kids, don't it?" Bobby asked, raising his eyes to meet Castiel's, who didn't bother to mask his surprise. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made the assumption, Cas."

"No, that's fine, Bobby. I guess neither Dean nor I really thought about it," Castiel replied, surprise warming his voice as much as it startled his eyes. "If we can still have children, then I wouldn't say no to it. I know Dean wants a big family."

Bobby nodded, smiling at Dean and Caelum as they both waved at them. Castiel waved back, while Bobby nodded at them agreeably.

"That's something to think on, Cas," Bobby said, as he watched dean swing Caelum onto his shoulders and joggle him around to make him squeal. "Look how he is with that boy. I've never seen him that happy in a long time. I think he likes being a father."

"Yeah, he does like it," Castiel said, tenderly, as he watched Dean make aeroplane noises and dip and buck with Caelum still on his shoulders. "I like being a father too."

Caelum was giggling still and demanding more, arms outspread as though trying to fly. Castiel was looking misty eyed when Bobby cast a glance up at him once more.

"Just don't leave it too long, son," the hunter said, quietly, making Castiel smile down upon him gently. "Make Dean happy and have more kids."

"I always strive to make Dean happy," Castiel replied, without real rancour.

"I know you do, son. Dean would move Heaven and Earth for you, too," Bobby observed, turning away to watch Dean and Caelum comecloser.

"I know he would," Castiel replied, sounding distant, loved, loving.

"Daddy," Caelum yelled when he spied Castiel, small arms reaching for the angel from Dean's shoulders.

Castiel smiled again and reached back at Caelum, easing him from Dean's shoulders gently and allowing Caelum to wrap his arms about his neck in a tight hug, supporting the boy's eight with both arms. He looked back at Bobby who was smiling proudly at the angel, eyes glittering from beneath his ball cap with what almost could have been tears.

Dean leant in and kissed Castiel tenderly, mouth claiming Castiel's lips warmly, as Elisha trailed out, humming aimlessly as she carried mugs of steaming, fresh brewed coffee for everyone on a tray. She passed a small cup of juice to her brother, smiling at Caelum when he reached for it happily.

Castiel smiled at Elisha, and looked back at Caelum as he drank his juice. Where Elisha had taken after Castiel himself with her dark hair and blue eyes, Caelum had taken after Dean. His eyes were shimmering green, his hair dark sandy brown. His smile however, was as mysterious as Castiel's, but his giggle was pure happy childish and all his own.

Sam was the last to trail out of the house, looking down upon the family standing in among the trashed cars with Bobby and he smiled. Theirs was a picture of contentment, of a family just starting to settle into what it meant to be a family, something which Dean in particular had always wanted, despite railing against the idea of an apple pie life existence. Sam watched Bobby lead the family back to the house, huffing slightly in the heat from outside and needing the cool air of inside.

Castiel put Caelum down upon the ground, and watched him run before Bobby to run circles around his uncle Sam's feet and making Sam dizzy, yet laughingly so. The angel turned to Dean, found the hunter already watching him and they shared a nod of understanding. It was as though they both were saying without words that if the chance came up again, then neither would turn down the chance of having more children ....

-**fini**-


End file.
